


Gone

by theretroprincess



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: After Betty sees Jughead’s body, everything hits her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> another 3am mini-fics for ya’ll. riverdale has got me feeling feelings. so have this little bughead thing.

Once she closed the bedroom door, the horror of what had just happened washed over her. She stood, stone faced, looking over the body of her boyfriend. The man she had loved. The man who she had solved crimes with. The man who had taken her as his serpent queen.

FP had broken down next to her. He made no sound, but she could feel his body, wracked with tears, shaking as he kept it together.

“Oh, Jug. My boy...”The words fell from his mouth, filled with sorrow. “Who would do this to you?” 

Up until that moment, Betty could convince herself that ‘tis was just a bad dream. A plan thought up by Jughead. Yes, that had to be it. A devious scheme to rustle the feathers of those Stonewall Prep kids. That was the angle she could work with.

But trapped in this confined space, a grieving father next to her and the obviously dead face of her boyfriend staring up at her, she could deny it no longer. Vomit bubbles in her throat. Or was it a confession?

A desperate attempt to convince everyone around her, that she wasn’t her fathers daughter. Betty was good. She was a good person. She wouldn’t have done this. She couldn’t have ended such a beautiful life. Jughead’s life.

With every blink, Betty could see his lifeless green eyes staring back at her. Accusatory. Pushing her way into the bathroom, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the ceramic bowl. Sliding down the wall, she found herself curled up, next to the toilet, muttering words of comfort. She whispered softly, her voice cracking with every word.

“He’s not gone. He’s not gone. He’s not gone.”

It was like this Alice found her the next morning, still rocking back and forth, still muttering. Alice knelt next to her daughter, taking her completely in her arms. Through tears and with a hoarse throat, a fresh set of sounds fell from her lips.

“Jug’s gone, Mom.”


End file.
